Del odio al amor hay un solo paso
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Miku Hatsune es una estudiante normal de 1ro de secundaria , su meta de este año era ser besada por su novio, Kaito, pero en un extraño acontecimiento es robado su 1er beso por Akaito Shion; el chico que ella mas detesta ademas de ser hermano de su novio.
1. ¿Un dia normal?

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

Me llamo Miku Hatsune , voy cursando el 2do de secundaria , mi cabello es color aguamarino lo que es poco comun pero asi me gusta, adoro los negis ¿Que puedo decir? ¡Son deliciosos!.Me gusta pasarla bien, estar con amigos y poder pasar de año...Si es adoro hacer deportes, ya que es muy divertido cuando Neru se pone competitiva, ella es una amiga que siempre trata de hacerme retos pero realmente me llevo muy bien con ella ; Mi mejor amiga se llama Gumi , es una peliverde muy alegre y que siempre puedo contar con ella para cualquier problema que tenga, ¡es unica!. Me considero una persona animada que odia ver a la gente triste y siempre hare alguna estupidez sin darme cualquier forma soy feliz como soy

En clases...

"¡Ah! Olvide tomar los apuntes de Ingles"-exclamo Miku mientras que un peliazul se le acercaba sonriente

"Puedo pasarte mis apuntes, si quieres"- dijo el muy sonriente

"Kaito, muchas gracias"-respondio ella un poco sonrojada.

"No hay de que"-dijo con una sonrisa.

El es mi... puedo contar con el , era un amigo de la infancia, siempre veia por mi; ya que mis padres me abandonaron desde muy pequeña pero la familia de Kaito me acojio como una parte mas en a de la familia , ya que la familia de Kaito era de puros hombres asi que ellos por privacidad para mi ya que estaba creciendo, me dieron una casa muy comoda y asi evitariamos malentendidos. Un dia cuando era pequeña me acuerdo que me confese a el , me respondio con una sonrisa ; realmente no se si eso era un "si" pero siempre lo presentaba como si fuera mi novio y el no me decia nada asi y solo sonreia. Por eso lo tome como un "si" , ademas que me siente muy enamorada de el , es tan tranquilo y amigable ; es uno de los mejores en la escuela.

"No puedo creer que hayas olvidado los apuntes , idiota"-dijo un pelirrojo golpeando a Miku con un pequeño libro en la cabeza , que al parecer eran los apuntes de Ingles

"¡Auch!"-chillo Miku - "Akaito eres un hijo de..."

Este chico , es Akaito ; el mas odioso chico es uno de los mejores en la escuela pero...En resumen , es un idiota. No se porque pero siempre anda insultandome o interrumpiendo cuando estoy tratando de darle una señal a Kaito para que me de un beso, que hasta ahora no lo doy...Como sea el siempre busca como lograr llegar a los limites de mi paciencia y hacerme amargar ; claro que no llegamos al extremo de intentar darnos con un cuchillo o algo asi , pero seriamente nos llevamos mal ya que siempre nos peleamos , mayormente por su culpa de el .Ademas...Es un chico playboy ; creo que soy la unica chica que no ha caido entre sus mentiras de que apenas la vio se enamoro de ella y muchas cosas mas. Creo que ha salido con todas menos yo, tambien salio con Gumi y Neru. Gumi cometio el error de salir con el pero ella era pequeña y Neru...Es un caso perdido , ella sigue enamorada de el ; pobrecita aunque cuenta con mi proteccion ya que ya he amenazado varias veces que no le de falsas esperanzas o si no se las vera conmigo. Por suerte eso logra intimidarlo y no tengo que atacarlo a golpes. Kaito siempre lo defendie , es tan lindo...Dice que Akaito en realidad es buena persona, que el no era asi de pequeños pero cambio repentinamente y cada vez que pregunto la razon el solo se queda callado y me sonrie...solo me queda perderme en su sonrisa . Aunque no entiendo como dos gemelos que son exactamente iguales son tan diferentes...Ah Bueno ¿Que podre hacer? Solo me queda acostumbrarme al molesto de Akaito.

"Como sea , devuelvemelo antes de salida"- dijo Akaito dejando los apuntes que estaban en una libreta muy ordenada

"Esta bien...Baka"-dijo ella conformandose ya que Kaito supuso que lo mas cortes era retirar su oferta de ofrecerle sus apuntes a Miku ya que Akaito lo habia ofrecido.

"Ya...No peleen"- murmuro Kaito tratando de calmarlos.

"Ella siempre empieza"-se quejo el pelirrojo

"Solo por Kaito , mi novio , no respondere a tus idioteces" - dijo la aguamarina sacandole la lengua , enfatizando la palabra "novio"

Akaito solo se limito a fruncir el sueño y retirarse

Me gustaba molestar a Akaito diciendole a Kaito mi novio , pues siempre actuaba extraño y me dejaba en paz. Esa era la solucion para que Akaito me deje en paz , ¡Kaito siempre eres mi salvador!...Supongo que actuara raro ya que el no estara acostumbrado a las relaciones serias como la de Kaito y la mia. Otra opcion sera que es bipolar...esta puede ser mas creible que la anterior ya que Akaito Shion nunca mostrara arrepentimiento sobre sus anteriores relaciones y las presentas y mucho menos las proximas...Solo recuerdo una vez que este chico fue amable conmigo es cuando me cai por las escaleras...Y paa ser honesta si que dolio pero era pequeña asi que supongo que el dolor era exagerado ; bueno como sea , el trajo un botiquin y me ayudo a levantarme, luego de auxiliarme me regalo un negi por haber aguantado ese golpe sin llorar...Pero de ahi ni mas pude verlo que es un idiota.

"¡Hey!Hola Miku"-exclamo una peliverde

"Hola Gumi"- correspondio el saludo Miku

"Hola Gumi"-dijo Kaito amigablemente

"Hola persona que siempre se roba a mi amiga cuando estoy platicando con ella"-dijo Gumi algo molesta por una vez que conversaba con Miku y el ya se iba a casa , asi que la aguamarina quizo acompañarlo dejando su conversacion a medias.

"Ja ja ja , que mala eres"-se rio Miku

"Claro culpenme de algo que no tengo ni la menor idea"-se quejo Kaito

"Bueno...Te perdono"-dijo con recelo Gumi

"¿Eh?"-pregunto el confundido Kaito

"Deberian hacer un duo comico"-decia la aguamarina mientras reia

"¿Ah,si?;¿Y no has pensado que tu y Akaito hacen mejor duo ya que siempre pelean?"-comento Gumi

"No siempre peleamos"-respondio la aguamarina

"Kaito..."-dijo la peliverde para que Kaito testimonie

"...Si, es cierto siempre pelean"- dijo Kaito en tono pasivo

"¡Yay! Gumi:1;Miku:0"-exclamo Gumi

"Calmate mujer"-dijo Miku con una gotita de sudor por la actitud de su amiga

"Bueno chicas ya tengo que irme a mi asiento porque empiezan las clases,las veo luego"-dijo Kaito despidiendose

"Lastima que sus asientos no son cercanos"-dijo Gumi compadeciendo a su amiga

"Ni modo"-dijo ella conformandose

Y de repente la peliverde se rio - "Hey Miku miran quien se sienta atras tuyo"

"¿Quien?¿Kaito?"-volteo curiosa la aguamarina con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos

"¿Que quieres?"-dijo el pelirrojo algo aburrido mientras al parecer estudiaba

"Hola Akaito"-se rio Gumi por la desgracia de su amiga

"Nooo..."-grito Miku

"Idiota"-murmuro este para luego volver a sus estudios.

* * *

Sentarse adelante de Akaito Shion es lo peor que me ha pasado en la que todo me molestaba hartas veces , me jalaba del cabello aunque despacio como si quisiera jugar con el pero yo se que lo hacia por molestar;luego tambien cuando la clase estaba aburrida y queria conversar con Kaito escribia en papelitos pero al pirmero que le iba a enviar Akaito me lo quito de la mano y se puso a leer lo que contenia despues de leerlo puso una cara de molesto y lo hizo pedacitos no entiendo porque hizo eso si solo decia :"¿De aqui quieres ir a comer helados?"; es un hecho , Akaito Shion me odia con todas sus ganas y yo no se porque , me pregunto si hice algo para molestarlo o no se pero no fue a proposito estoy segura de ello ; El solo logra molestarme ademas despues de entregarle los apuntes que me habia prestado le sonrei pero el solo me miro extraño para luego evitar mi mirada como si fuera un bicho raro, ¡Akaito eres un idiota!.

"Señorita Hatsune por favor conteste las siguiente pregunta"-dijo el profesor

"¿Eh?, E..Esta bien"-dijo nerviosa ella quien estaba tratando de enviarle un papelito a Kaito sin que Akaito se de cuenta

"Tonta"-murmuro Akaito

"¿Que demonios te pasa?"-grito Miku atrayendo la atencion de todos

"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?"- contesto tranquilamente Akaito

"¡Siempre andas metiendote conmigo y no entiendo porque!"-volvio a gritar enojada ella

"Ni necesitas entender , ya que tampoco yo lo entiendo"-dijo el

"Akaito eres un maldito bastar.."-iba a decirle su algo feo a Akaito y mucho mas hasta que fue interrumpida por el profesor

"Ustedes dos castigados"-dijo el profesor molesto por interrumpir en su clase

"Bien hecho...estupida"-dijo Akaito dandole un pequeño jalon el el cabello

"L...Lo siento profesor...¡Akaito maldito no me jales el cabello"-exclamo la aguamarina

* * *

Despues de terminar la escuela tocaba mi castigo...Oh, pero un castigo no era suficiente; tenia que pasarla acompañada de ese bastardo, quien de seguro iba a molestarme la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba segura de algo, y es que iba a vivir el pleno infierno, hasta ya estaba rezando por que se terminara la hora del castigo sin ni siquiera haber empezado, tenia mucho enojo de como me iba a molestar Akaito, Gumi y Kaito trataban de calmarme pero lo unico que realmente me calmaba era comer mis negis , a pesar de estar muy molesta lo unico que me calmaban eran los negis para poder saborear su exquisito sabor que proximamente sera reconocido mundialmente...Bueno sin salirme del tema, preferiria vivir sin laptop,computadora y celular , que pasar 5min con Akaito...En fin...Ya toco la hora del infierno...perdon... castigo.

Y en la hora del castigo...

"Ustedes son los unicos castigados el dia de hoy, confio en que no hablaran ya que tengo una llamada urgente que hacer y no estare presente , el tiempo empieza a correr; una hora y media de castigo.-dijo el profesor para luego irse dejando a Miku y Akaito solos.

_"Demonios esto no puede ser verdad"_-penso Miku mientras tenia agachada la cabeza para evitar contacto visual con Akaito ya que lo sentaron a su lado porque eran los unicos.

El pelirrojo fruncio el ceño ante la reaccion de Miku asi que la tomo del menton y le dijo - "Deja de hacer eso, me molestas"

"¿Eh?"-dijo ella algo sonrojada por tenerlo tan cerca

"No evites mi mirada , ya que estoy aqui por tu culpa aunque sea entretenme un rato"-dijo el soltandola

"E...Esta bien"-dijo la aguamarina cabizbaja-"...De nuevo gracias por prestarme tus apuntes"-dijo ella sin encontrar tema de conversacion

"¿Es lo unico a lo que tu mente llega?"-dijo Akaito molestandola

Suspiro ella -"No se ni para que lo intento"-dijo ella muy deprimida -" En este momento estaria muy feliz con Kaito comiendo helados..."-murmuro para si pero el pelirrojo lo escucho mientras ella echaba la cabeza sobre su carpeta rodeandose con sus brazos.

"...Si quieres podemos ir a comer helados luego"- dijo el acariciando la cabeza de ella

Ella solo se sorprendio pero luego lo tomo como una broma -"N..No bromees asi..."

"No bromeo"-contesto el para luego mirarla directamente a sus ojos aguamarinos lo cual la sonrojo en un instante

"...¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya?"- pregunto ella

"...5min"-contesto el de mala gana

"...Y..Ya veo"-dijo Miku pensando en el infierno que le esperaba

"Has algo para entretenerme"-ordeno Akaito

"¿Eh?¿Que se supone que haga?"- pregunto Miku confundida

"Mmm..No lo se...Podriamos besarnos si quieres"-dijo Akaito haciendola enojar

"¿¡Eres idiota o que!"- exclamo Miku ruborizada y muy enojada - "Yo tengo novio para que sepas, no ando besuqueando gente como tu"

"Si si, a el solo besas..."-luego Akaito se puso a pensar un poco y deducio algo al instante - "Espera, ¿Aun no has tenido tu primer beso?"-dijo el por alguna razon con una sonrisa en su cara

"Espera ¿y tu como sabes eso?"-pregunto Miku avergonzada

"Lo deduje"-dijo el sonriente-"¿No te gustaria tenerlo?

"Contigo no , chico playboy"- dijo Miku apoyando su menton en su mano

"¿Ah? ¿Chico playboy?"-dijo el algo molesto

"Si, si ; chico playboy has besuqueado a todas la chicas incluyendo a mis amigas"-dijo ella acusandolo

"...Bueno eso es algo cierto"- respondio el mientras se apoya en la carpeta de Miku -"Pero digamos que me faltas tu"

"N..No te acerques tanto"-dijo ella ruborizada tratando de alejarlo

"¿Porque no? ¿Te pone nerviosa?"-dijo el acercandose mas hasta que Miku ya estaba al limite de la carpeta

"M..Me molesta"- respondio ella sonrojada como tomate

"¿Te molestaria si te doy tu primer beso?"-dijo Akaito haciendola sonrojar aun mas a la aguamarina

"E..¡Ese primer beso esta reservado para Kaito!"-dijo ella enfadada empujandolo

"...Con mas razon"-dijo Akaito...

Entonces Akaito la sujeto fuertemente de la barbilla mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella , pero esta se resistio empujandolo hacia atras y logrando esquivar ese beso, rapidamente miro el reloj y ya habia terminado su castigo asi que podia retirarse, rapidamente corrio hacia la puerta pero Akaito logro alcanzarla jalandola del brazo y acorralandola contra la pared acariciandole lentamente la mejilla con una mano y encerrandola con la otra.

"A..Akaito"-dijo ella sonrojada tratando de alejarlo

"¿Porque dejarle la parte buena a mi hermano?"-dijo el mientras acariciaba su mejilla

"¿..D..De que hablas?"-pregunto ella muy nerviosa

"Siempre tan tonta Miku...eso es lo que me gusta de ti"-dijo Akaito

Luego la tomo de la barbilla suavemente mirandolo a los ojos y despues cerrandolos ,paso su mano por su cadera haciendo que se pare de puntillas y el inclinandose hasta que sus labios se encontraron,fue un suave y largo beso ; no como los besos que ya habia dado Akaito que no era nada parecido a este ; este era mas inocente y mas tierno, justo como un primer beso...Finalmente Miku logro despegarse de el no por la falta de oxigeno si no porque ella pudo despegarse por su propia fuerza , a lo cual el beso fue terminado Akaito algo sonrojado sonrio y se fue, dejando confundida a la aguamarina preguntandose que rayos habia sucedido , ¿porque sentia algo extraño en sus labios? y ¿porque le latia el corazon tan fuerte?. Al final simplemente lo tomo como una broma pesada de parte de el pero aun asi no podia quitarse de la cabeza varias cosas.

_¿Que le sucede a Akaito?_


	2. La consecuencia de la tentación

No se si recuerdan lo que paso ayer, quizas solo haya sido un sueño, quizas mi imaginacion solo se puso activa...!Akaito me robo mi primer beso!¿Como se atreve? ¡Ese idiota!. Lo ha hecho al proposito para hacerme sonrojar que odioso es este chico; ademas siento que he engañado a Kaito, lo siento Kaito debi golpearlo mas a ese diota para que me soltara pero en serio tenia mucha fuerza...Bastardo...Como odio a ese tipo y ahora no se con que cara poder mirarlo ya que siento que me voy a morir en verguenza, ese estupido y su record en besos, maldito ¿como se atrevio a besuquearme?...Realmente..Queria que mi primer beso fuera especial, queria que fuera con Kaito...o con alguien que yo ame..no alguien que solo queria hacerme molestar..Si se lo digo a Kaito posiblemente me deje aunque realmente nunca lo he visto celoso por ningun motivo , aunque seria algo tierno pero si me deja ...Me sentiria muy mal..Y todo por culpa de Akaito..Ya no se con que cara mirar a Kaito,mirarlo como normalmente hago pero si lo hago siento que el podria presentir algo y molestarse ; nunca quise que algo como esto pasara , ese mismo dia no pude dormir nada por lo que debia hacer y si al final se lo comentaba a Gumi y de seguro ella pensaba que era un regalada o algo asi y deja de hablarme, o tambien que Neru se entere y se moleste conmigo ya que Akaito le gusta mucho a ella pues antes salian juntos pero para el solo fue una chica mas, o peor aun que Kaito me odie por toda su vida por cometer lujuria o nose , por ser infiel ; y Akaito...Bueno con el ya me llevo muy mal asi que todo seguiria igual , pero por culpa de este he cometido algo grave y de seguro lo voy a pagar , todo lo que el hizo sin medir las consecuencias va a recaer sobre mi...Se acabo...dejare de intentar llevarme bien contigo...Akaito te odio desde ahora en adelante.

Y en clases...

La aguamarina esta sentada en su carpeta deprimida tratando de que nadie lo note

"¡Buenos dias Miku!"-dijo Gumi muy sonriente ese dia

"Miku Hola"-dijo Kaito quien igualmente estaba de buen humor

"S..Si hola"- dijo Miku de una manera poco social.

"Miku¿que sucede?"-pregunto Gumi preocupada

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Kaito tomandole la temperatura a Miku a ver si tenia fiebre

Lo cual sonroja a Miku un poco -"N..No es nada"- dijo ella quitando la mano de Kaito de su frente porque sentia que no merecia ser tratada con cariño

"..Miku"-pronuncio el peliazul por la accion fria de esta

"Hola chicos ¿como estan?; hola idiota"-dijo Akaito saludando y actuando como si nada

"Oh,Akaito buenos dias"-dijo Gumi cordialmente

"Hola hermano"-dijo Kaito

"¿Que sucede Miku?¿Sin energias para insultarme?"-pregunto Akaito molestandola

"..."-prefiero quedarse callada Miku para evitar problemas cosa que desanimo un poco a Akaito

"Miku esta rara hoy dia"-comento Gumi

"Mmm...me pregunto si habra pasado algo"-murmuro Kaito

"Ah..pues no tengo ni idea.."-dijo Akaito sintiendose culpable

"¡Miku alegrate!¡Hoy podriamos ir esa nueva feria o al centro comercial ya que salimos mas temprano"-exclamo Gumi tratandola de animar

"E..Estoy ocupada"-respondio Miku friamente aunque dentro de su corazon le dolia muy dentro responderle asi a su mejor amiga

"¿Que tal si luego comemos unos helados?"- sugirio Kaito cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a Akaito

"Oh,unos helados suenan bien ¿no Miku?"- insitio Gumi pensando que Miku ya no iba a resistir a una salida con Kaito

"D..¡Dije que estoy ocupada!"-exclamo la aguamarina para luego irse del salon.

* * *

Me siento terrible por dejarlos asi pero...No se que hacer si sigo mirandolos a los ojos lo soltare en cualquier momento eso que paso entre Akaito y yo , maldito bastardo si tu no fueras un idiota esto no hubiera pasado , y hasta lo que veo el no ha comentado nada del beso , asi es mejor; realmente es un tonto por no considerar los sentimientos de una chica , sabia que solo era una mas en su larga lista y de me da igual eso porque el es y siempre sera un idiota al que siempre odiare , y el idiota que robo mi primer beso; en fin tuve regresar al salon porque comenzaban las clases no cruze miradas con ningunos de los tres , los evite en la hora del refrigerio, ni el negi me ponia de buen humor solo por ese estupido mi vida estaba arruinada, me diran exagerada pero es solo que a veces una de pequeña soñaba con un principe azul que les robe su primer beso , yo pensaba que mi principe azul es Kaito pero el maldito de Akaito me robo mi primer beso y no le dirigire la palabra por esto ; ha destruido algo de lo que consideraba muy importante en la vida de una mujer ya que lo es ; quizas ya han dado su primer beso pero ha sido especial , todas las amigas que tengo ya han dado su primer beso y ha sido o con sus novios, o con Akaito, o en un juego. Pero esa forma no me gustaba, yo solo queria compartirlo con alguien que se lo merezca con alguien que sea lindo conmigo y nos llevemos bien pero Akaito fue el que me lo dio , y yo tengo que conformarme con eso aunque realmente no quiera. Como sea finalmente a la hora de regresar a nuestras casas sali mas rapido que nadie para que no me acompañaran, pero hay una persona que lo logro...

"¡Espera Miku!"-dijo Akaito jalandola de la mano

"¿Que deseas?"-contesto friamente ella

"¿Porque los evitas asi?"-pregunto el muy preocupado

"No es nada de tu incumbencia...O espera...Si lo es"-dijo Miku para luego soltarse y seguir caminando pero el pelirrojo le seguia

"¿Que demnios te sucede, idiota?"- dijo el deteniendole el paso apretandole los cachetes infantilmente

"¡Gee!¡Mis cachetes...!"-chillo Miku como una bebita

"Ves, asi eres mas divertida"-dijo el pelirrojo soltandole los cachetes y sujentandole de la cadera para luego con la otra mano levantar la cabeza de la aguamarina para tener contacto visual con ella - " Ahora dime...¿Que pasa?

"N..No me molestes"-dijo ella tratando de empujarlo pero la tenia bien agarrada como la vez anterior - "..S..Sueltame" -exigio la aguamarina

"No, dime que te sucede"-dijo Akaito para luego acariciar delicadamente la barbilla de Miku

"Tu eres un...¿En serio quieres saber que sucede? Bien pues te lo dire "- dijo ella molesta un poco con los ojos lacrimosos - "Estoy molesta porque me robaste algo importante y lo quiero de vuelta, estoy molesta porque es algo que ya no podre compartir con Kaito nunca porque tu me lo quitastes , siento que si miro a Gumi a la cara ella lo adivine y piense mal , ¡Eso es lo que sucede! ¡¿Feliz?- grito ella para luego empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y aunque solo lo movio un poco pudo seguir su camino - "Ya no me molestes , desde ahora Akaito , en verdad te desprecio"- dijo ella mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia adelantes e inconscientemente soltando unas lagrima por su beso perdido.

Pero de repente no podia seguir su camino , Akaito la estaba abrazando sujetandola del estomago fuertemente como una disculpa cosa que hizo que la aguamarina se detenga y se sonroje un poco pero aun asi quizo tratar de soltarse.

"..D..¡Dejame irme!"- exigio la aguamarina

Rapidamente la aguamarina logro soltarse por un momento pero Akaito la tenia sujetada del brazon asi que la jalo contra el quedandose abrazados mirados el uno al otro , ya que Akaito no queria soltarla por nada del mundo.

"..Lo siento Miku no fue mi intencion..."-dijo el mientras la presionaba mas fuerte contra su pecho - "No me odies..."

"¿Yo no puedo odiarte pero tu si a mi?"- pregunto molesta Miku

"...No te odio"-dijo Akaito

"Entonces, ¿Porque siempre eres asi conmigo?, Un bastardo, malcriado,idiota,estupido,tonto,hijo de.."-decia Miku pero en ese instante Akaito le dio un corto beso a lo que ella respondio como una ofensa - "¡Deja de hacer eso!"-dijo ella sonrojada quien le dio una bofetada -"Ahora si me disculpas , me voy"-dijo ella para seguir su camino

"Ellos ya saben, Miku"-dijo Akaito quien se sobaba la mejilla abofeteada

"¿Ya saben que?"- pregunto Miku dejando de caminar pero sin mirarlo a la cara

"Yo ya les comente que te bese"-dijo Akaito tranquilamente

"¡¿Que?...Pero como pudistes eres un..."- contesto Miku

"Lo hice para que tu no tengas que responder ninguna pregunta con ellos"-dijo el mientras le daba la vuelta para que le viera a los ojos

"E..Eso no lo sabia.."-murmuro la aguamarina sintiendose culpable por el comportamiento con Akaito

"Creo que merezco una disculpa"-dijo el con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su cara mientras jugaba con el cabello de Miku

"..Si pues...etto...¡Deja de jalarme el pelo!"-exclamo la aguamarina

"...Idiota"-dijo el con aun una sonrisa en su cara

"De cualquier manera lo del beso fue tu culpa asi que tu tenias que solucionarlo"-dijo ella sacandole la lengua

"...Si el beso fue tan malo ¿Porque no mejor imagina que soy Kaito?"-murmuro para si el pelirrojo pero Miku escucho

"¿Eh?, ¿Que quieres decir?"- pregunto la aguamarina confundida

"Nada"-dijo el seriamente para luego darle un corto beso rapidamente

"¡Akaito!¡Ya te dije que no hagas eso"- dijo Miku sonrojada

"...Cuando hago eso de alguna forma logro animarme"-dijo Akaito sonriendo quien hizo sonrojar mas a la aguamarina

"..P..Pero ya no lo hagas...Tengo novio y ese es tu hermano"-dijo ella muy sonrojada tratando de limpiarse el sabor de los labios de Akaito con su mano

"Esta bien...Prometo que no te besare...durante el semestre"-dijo Akaito acariciandole su cabeza como si fuera un perrito

"Esta bien...Espera ¿Durante el semestre?¡Yo quiero que sea para siempre!-exigio ella pero el pelirrojo le nego con la cabeza

"Solo durante el semestre...Tengo el presentimiento que sucederan cosas...Pero no te preocupes a lo mejor ya no tengo ganas de besarte"-dijo el alejandose poco a poco dirigiendose a su casa

"¡Akaito Shion eres insoportable!"-grito ella a lo cual Akaito logro oir pero lo ignoro

* * *

Eso lo que me dijo me confundio mucho...Akaito esta mas raro cada vez ya no logro entenderle es una lo menos se que seis meses mis labios estaran seguro de el . Ese idiota no me da miedo estoy segura que solo soy un juego, una mas en su larga lista de chicas...Claro que eso no me entristece pero aun asi siento que...Me molesta ser parte de esa sea ya ni estoy segura en lo que esta pensando Akaito, solo se que su meta es hacerme la vida imposible...Pero aun asi..¿Por que dijo que lo imagine como Kaito? , ¿acaso odia a su hermano y por eso me odia?,no lo dudo mucho ; el y su hermano se llevan bien como una relacion normal de hermanos...¿Entonces porque..?...Ah dejare ese misterio del universo para otro dia , Otra cosa que me es inquietante es que dijo que se animaba despues de besarme... Bueno esa si tiene respuesta ya que el le encanta besuquearse con otras y yo como dije antes solo soy una de las demas, la segunda razon tambien puede ser porque le encanta que hoy sera otro dia en el cual no pegare ojo para dormir un poco por ese estupido , ¿Porque el tiene que ser la razon de todos mi problemas? ; Tengo que calmarme , aunque sea el hizo algo bien ya que ya hablo con Gumi y Kaito...Espera y ¡¿si les dijo que yo le bese!...Maldito Akaito...Solo me queda hablar con ellos para ver que rayos les dijo Akaito ; toda mi vida se viene de cabeza por algo que tambien me inquieta mucho...Akaito espero que hayas dicho la verdad o juro que te matare y hacerte cavar tu propia tumba...Si hicistes enojar a Kaito entonces yo...Yo no se realmente como es mi novio...a Kaito nunca lo he visto enojado ni nada de eso, siempre actua amable conmigo como si fuera un desconocida...Me pregunto si realmente...Kaito corresponde con la idea de ser mi novio...No entiendo nada , solo porque Akaito hace algo me hace pensar en muchas cosas...Kaito creo que me trata como una amiga que como una novia...No demuestra emociones continuamente mas bien siempre para feliz... Y no creo que yo le alegre siempre, tambien debe haber momentos en que se sienta molesto conmigo...Y si no es asi pues el no seria humano. El es tan sensible , gracioso , divertido y amigable ; todo lo contrario a su hermano ; y yo amo a Kaito por ser tan buena persona y alguien a quien admiro mucho...suena como si no lo amara..¡Ahhh! Akaito si que molestas haciendome pensar en cosas sin sentidos. Pero igualmente me pregunto si Kaito estara enfadado o celoso..o no se...Lamentablemente eso lo descubrire mañana

_¿Como reaccionara Kaito?_


	3. El tiempo cura todas las heridas

Es hora de pagar con la verdad y solo la verdad asi que , ¡Aqui voy!; Me levante al escuchar mi reloj y de mala gana sali de la cama ya que lamentablemente no he podido dormir bien por 2 dias por ese Akaito Shion , me fui a bañarme tarareando mi cancion favorita "Cendrillon" ya que la cantaba con Kaito , pero no logro distraerme para nada solo me hacia concentrar mas en el tema . En fin me fui rapidamente a alistarme , puse mis dos colas gemelas , me vesti con el uniforme casual de la escuela pero llevaba en mi maleta una ropa de maraton ya que este dia ibamos a tener que hacer deportes ,¡Que divertido!. Luego sali de mi solitaria casa a la cual siempre le digo "Ya vengo" esperando oir respuesta , pero se que eso no sucedera...¡Y si sucede debo llamar a la policia!.LLegando a clases trate de buscar con mis ojos a Gumi o Kaito pero no llegue a encontrarlos, me sentia muy mal por lo que les dije ayer y queria disculparme de cualquier manera posible, con Gumi ya sabia como disculparme , tenia que darle muchas zanahorias ; en cambio con Kaito...No tengo ni idea de como reaccionara asi que...estoy preparada para todo...claro todo menos excepto terminar.

En clases mientras Miku rezaba por clemencia de parte de Kaito...

"¡Miku!"-grito una peliverde acercandose a abrazarla

"Ah,Gumi me ahogas"-dijo alegre la aguamarina

"Lamento que el idiota de Akaito te haya besado"-grito la peliverde muy fuerte y lamentablemente toda la clases escucho

"¿Queee?"-grito una rubia muy enfadada mientras se acercaba

"Gumi te voy a matar"-dijo Miku para luego ser acorralada por la rubia

"Tu , yo ; y las carreras de hoy por el amor de Akaito"-dijo Neru para luego regresarse a su asiento

"Dios mio..."-se lamento la aguamarina

"Ja ja ja lo siento por ti Miku"- dijo Gumi

"Oh,Miku ¿Besastes a Akaito? "- dijo una chica de pelo castaño

"Hola Meiko"-dijo Miku

"¿Que tal fue?"-pregunto una rubia

"Saluda Rin"-dijo Gumi

"¿Cuando fue?"-pregunto una pelirrosa

"Luka.."-dijo Miku con una mirada asesina

"Vamos vamos calmense"-dijo Gumi tratando de salvar a su amiga

"Ves lo que haces Gumi"- reclamo la aguamarina

"Lo siento"-dijo la peliverde lloriqueando

Y a lo lejos se veia un peliazul que la saludaba pero no podia pasar por la multitud de chicas que empezaron a acorralar a Miku y a Gumi.

"Oh,veo que hoy dia estan muy activas"-dijo un pelirrojo sentandose atras de Miku

"¡Akaito!"-exclamaron todas

"¿Es cierto que se besaron?"-dijo molesta una de las muchas fanes de Akaito que se acercaba con unas chicas mas

"Habla niña bonita"-dijo una interrogando a Miku

"¡Hey! ¡No te metas con Miku!"-exclamo Rin

"Calmense chicas y vuelvan a sus asuntos"-dijo Luka muy serena

"Vayanse de aqui , nosotras hacemos las preguntas"-dijo Meiko

"..Miku"-murmuro la peliverde con miedo

"..dime?"-respondio ella asustada

"¿Como que se van a pelear no?"-murmuro Gumi

"Creo que necesitamos una ayuda.."-dijo Miku para luego voltearse y mirar a Akaito - "Danos una mano, ¿plis?"- murmuro Miku con una cara adorable para la cual Akaito no se resisitiria

"Esta bien.."-dijo el parandose - "Chicas , no veo porque señoritas tan lindas como ustedes pelean"-dijo el con su "encanto".

"B..Bueno"-dijeron ellas sonrojadas para despues irse

"Gracias Akaito"-dijo Gumi

"Si si gracias"-dijo de mala gana Miku

"A ver alumnos por favor atenciona la clase que ya va a comenzar"-dijo el profesor

"...Si"- contestaron todos

* * *

Estaba muy moesta por varias razones,la primera es que las fanes de Akaito me molestaban en la hora de refrigerio,la segunda es porque Neru estaba esperando con ansias la carrera esa que realmente quiero perder ya que no me interesa el premio para nada, tercero Akaito me seguia molestando golpeandome de vez en cuando con un cuaderno diciendome :"Tranquila, pensar no te queda" cuando estaba muy concetrada en la reaccion que Kaito me dara , y bueno justamente esa es otra de las razones que me molestan ya que el es algo sumiso y tranquilo pero me pregunto si el siempre sera asi , y tambien Akaito como se lo dijo , lo matare si le dijo algo malo...Y esta llegando la hora de hacer deportes , Neru esta muy activa y Akaito no deja de reirse por la actitud de ella , lo cual realmente odio de parte de el ya que es un idiota jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas dandoles falsas esperanzas y que les quiere pero no puede porque el le teme a las relaciones o que le hicieron daño en una anterior relacion y sus fanes lo esperan , pobrecitas ; si lo conocieran de tiempo como yo y Gumi sabrian sus verdaderas intenciones ; ser un chico playboy que siempre que se aburra de una chica va con otra y asi siempre hace...Apuesto que el mismo dia que me beso se habra besuqueado con alguien mas , ese idiota , besarlo es como besar a todas las estudiantes del instituto pero me da igual ese ya no es el tema. ¡Ahora a hacer deportes!

Y en la hora de deportes...

"Haber alumnos ponganse en una fila ordenada , por favor"-dijo el profesor firmemente

"Miku, la nueva ropa de gimnasia te queda bien"-dijo Gumi mientras la abrazaba

"Me ahogo..Gracias a ti tambien te quedan bien"-dijo ella mientras se soltaba para luego hacerse una cola de caballo

"Mmm que lastima , no aceptaron mi diseño en las ropas deportivas"-dijo Akaito acercandose

"¿Cual era tu diseño?"-dijo Gumi quien se acerco curiosa

"Pues este"-dijo Akaito sacando un papel y de repente la peliverde pone una cara aterradora

"Quiero ver"-dijo infantilmente Miku tratando de estirarse que ellos son mas altos que ella

"¡Nooo!Miku no veas"-grito Gumi mientras le tapaba los ojos con sus brazos

"Oh vamos es solo un diseño mas sexy de lo que usan"- dijo Akaito serenamente

"¿Eh sexy?¡No entiendo!Gumi dejame ver"-exigio Miku quien aun le tapaban los ojos

"Si lo miras iras al infierno.."-murmuro Gumi

"¿Y entonces Akaito a donde va?"-pregunto curiosa Miku

"El es el mismo diablo solo por haber inventado ese diseño"-dijo la peliverde

"Oigan sigo aqui"-reclamo Akaito

"Si si lo sabemos"- contesto Miku ya habiendose soltado de Gumi

"¡Akaitoooo!"- dijo una rubia color oscuro acercandose y abrazandolo de sorpresa

"Oh Neru...Que molestia...digo ¡Que linda!-dijo Akaito

"Miren quien esta aqui"-dijo Neru mientras le sacaba la lengua a Miku

"¡Neru!"- le llamo la atencion Gumi

"..Hola Neru"-dijo timida la aguamarina por la mirada fulminante de esta

"Te voy a ganar en esta carrera por el corazon de Akaito"-dijo Neru

"Chicas...No tienen porque pelearse por mi...Hay Akaito para todas"-dijo el sonriente haciendola sonrojar a Neru

"Pff..Un maestro en seduccion"- dijo Miku

"Ja Ja Ja"-se rio la peliverde

"Neru , Gumi ¿Pueden venir aqui por favor?necesito que me ayuden a organizar el lugar para hacer deportes"-llamo a lo lejos un peliazul

"Claro Kaito ya vamos"-dijeron ellas dejando a la aguamarina y el pelirrojo solos

"Hey Akaito..."-murmuro Miku

"..¿Dime idiota?...¡Hey!"-dijo el quien fue jalado rapidamente de la camiseta hacia abajo por la aguamarina - "¿Quieres un beso acaso?"-dijo Akaito ya que estaba sumamente cerca a los labios de ella

"Eso no idiota"- dijo la aguamarina cambiando su expresion a una seria -"En serio...Deja de jugar con Neru o te las veras conmigo"-dijo ella para luego soltarlo y caminar hacia el. Pero este la sostiene del brazo abrazandola por detras - ¿Eh?

"Esta bien...Hare lo que digas..Pero tu tienes que darme algo a cambio"-susurro el al oido de Miku en un tono sensual haciendola estremecerse -"Deberas ganar la carrera"-dijo el para luego soltarla

"P..Pero Kaito puede pensar mal.."-dijo ella dudosa ademas que le pareceria humillante ganar esa carrera.

"Justamente por eso..."-murmuro Akaito

"¿Como que justamente por eso?"-pregunto confundida la aguamarina

"Solo...gana la carrera"-susurro el para luego irse

"...Akaito a veces puede ser tan idiota..."-murmuro para si Miku

"...Por favor, para la carrera de mujeres esten preparadas"-dijo una voz a lo cual al instante todas las mujeres se pusieron en orden ya que pensaban si ganaban esa carrera tendrian el corazon de Akaito.

"..Bueno aqui voy..."- dijo ella dandose animos ya que debia ganar esa carrera por su amiga Neru

"Miku vas a perder"-dijo Neru quien estaba a su costado

"...Si...Claro..."-dijo ella riendose por dentro por la actitud competitiva

"En sus marcas.."-dijo el profesor-"...Listos...¡Fuera!"-dijo el finalmente teniendo a todas corriendo los 100m de la carrera

Estoy corriendo todo lo que pueda , pero Neru esta ganado, Gumi esta a pocos centimetros mios ¡Demonios debi decirle sobre eso de proteger a Neru del estupido de Akaito! ; Ya no me queda otra tengo que correr mas rapido, no dejare que ese imbecil lastime a Neru de ninguna forma , no debo perder...de ninguna manera...Y le demostrare a ese baka que pude ganar la carrera que solo el propuso para molestarme...Y despues de esto...Conversare con Kaito ya que no he tenido tiempo de hablar con el en ningun momento ya que las fanes de Akaito me acosaban a mi y a Gumi...Debo darme prisa...Pero no tengo inspiracion...Debo pensar que esta es una carrera por Kaito...Tengo que demostrarle a Kaito cuanto le quiero en esta carrera... ¡Vamos Miku tu puedes!

"Vaya, Hatsune Miku va acelerando rapidamente pasando facilmente a Akita Neru"- narraba el profesor a lo cual todos estaban muy concentrados

"Oye ,¿Esa no es la novia de Kaito?"- pregunto un pelirrosado

"Pues si"- contesto un peliverde

"Que yo sepa se rumorea entre las chicas que esta era una carrera por Akaito"- dijo un castaño

"Pero si eso es cierto entonces a Miku le gusta Akaito"-dijo el pelirrosado

"Sabes que Luki, yo escuche que hasta ya se habian besado"-dijo el peliverde

"¿Y tu como sacas tanta informacion, Gumiya?"-dijo el castaño

"De donde la sacas tu , Meito"- contesto Gumiya

"Oh,¿De que conversan tan entretenidos chicos?"-pregunto el pelirrojo interesado

"Pues de tu noviazgo con Miku"-contestaron ellos

"Mmm...Ya veo"-dijo el sonriendo satisfacctoriamente inconscientemente

"Hermanito mira,Miku va ganando"-dijo Kaito con una cara inexpresiva quien salio de la nada sabiendo toda la conversacion

"Oh..Kaito...esta bien.."-dijo Akaito prefiriendo estar callado

"La señorita Hatsune esta 5m de su meta , mientras la señorita Akita esta a 17m y Gumi a 25m"-dijo el profesor haciendo la carrera mas emocionante

Estaba a punto de ganar pero de repente algo que no esperaba sucedio...corri tan rapido que sin darme cuenta pise mal haciendo dar un leve chillido y caerme al suelo ; pero tenia que seguir adelante sin importar que asi que rapidamente me pare ; por suerte ni Neru ni Gumi se habian dado cuenta de lo sucedido asi que no podrian preocuparse , pero en cambio los chicos que miraban esto gritaban que detengan la carrera, entonces rapidamente antes del que el profesor la cancele me pare haciendome sentir un terrible dolor pero tuve que poner una expresion no adolorida y sonrei haciendo una seña con mi mano de que me encontraba bien ; Luego segui corriendo pero me di cuenta que Neru estaba a mi atras mio y acercandose solo tenia una opcion y era dar una fuerte pisada para impulsarme rapidamente y volver a la carrera , realmente que terrible dolor de mi tobillo.

"¡Y Miku Hatsune gano!"- exclamo el profesor para luego ir a felicitarla

"Miku , bien hecho"-dijo Gumi acercandose a la aguamarina que estaba sentada en el suelo

"Miku...Creo que la mejo gano...Espero que cuides bien a Akaito o si no volvere por el"-dijo Neru quien le daba la mano

"Ah , si claro"-dijo ella riendose mientras le daba la mano , luego Neru se fue a cambiarse

"¿Miku estas bien?"- pregunto Akaito quien estaba preocupado por la caida de Miku

"Si,si estoy bien"- dijo ella

"¿Eh? ¿Que paso? ¿Acaso Miku se siente mal?"-pregunto Gumi

"N..No no es nada"-dijo ella sonriendo

"Hola Miku, felicitaciones por ganar"-dijo un peliazul acercandose

"Kaito"-dijo ella sonriendo a lo cual Akaito fruncio el ceño

"¿Podemos hablar en privado?"-pregunto el mientras ayudaba a la aguamarina pararse

"..C..Claro"-dijo un tanto nerviosa Miku por estar a solas con Kaito

* * *

Como ya habia terminado la carrera y no alcanzaba tiempo para que los chicos hagan la suya , los profesores nos enviaron de vuelta a las aulas, guarde todos mi cuadernos y me fui con Kaito quien queria decirme algo en privado; deje mi mochila en mi casillero ya que todavia no me iba a ir , y luego Kaito me tomo de la mano para llevarme a un lugar privado, en serio estoy muy feliz de estar a solas con Kaito ; tanto asi que ya me acostumbre al dolor en mi tobillo. El me estaba llevando por un sitio donde nunca habia visto antes , era un lindo lugar entre dos aulas que eran del mismo año que el mio pero estaban separados por que no alcanzaban todos en el mismo salon asi que yo muy feliz lo segui sin preguntar en que es lo que me queria decir tan urgente; quizas me queria invitar a salir...o quizas...no se me ocurre nada mas que invitarme a salir . ¡Que feliz soy!

"...Miku queria hablarte de algo..."-dijo Kaito en tono serio

"Claro claro me encataria salir contigo a una cita"-dijo ella entusiasmada

"¿Eh?"-pregunto el peliazul confundido

"Nada nada , continua"-dijo Miku avergonzada

"Bueno te iba diciendo..."-cambia el el tono de voz y su expresion -"Miku...lamento decirtelo asi pero...creo que deberiamos de terminar"

"¿Eh?¿Bromeas cierto?"-dijo ella muy confundida la cual tenia muchas ganas de llorar pero los reprimia

"Pues veras cuando besastes a mi hermano yo..."-fue interrumpido Akaito

"¡No te preocupes por ese idiota , no me gusta, el que me gusta eres tu , no hay nada entre el y yo!"- dijo Miku desesperadamente tratando de salvar su relacion

"No es eso...se supone que yo sienta celos..pero...cuando supe que lo besastes mas me dio ganas de felicitarte como amigo que actuar celoso como un novio"-dijo el tratando de calmarla

"¡¿Entonces porque cuando te pregunte si querias salir conmigo aceptastes?-dijo ella pero luego recapitulo las cosas - "Espera..tu nunca aceptastes...fue culpa mia..."

"Claro que no, fue mia porque yo no te di una respuesta concisa sobre lo que sentia por ti y solo logre confundirme mas..."-dijo el mientras le acariciaba la cabeza - "Yo te queria como una hermana pero...no como algo mas...¿Estas bien?"-pregunto el

"...Si , lo estoy ; no tienes porque preocuparte"-dijo Miku con una sonrisa fria en su cara

"Bueno...¿Quieres que volvamos juntos a casa?"-pregunto Kaito

"No gracias, recorde que hoy me quedo a clases extra"-dijo ella mientras agarraba su maleta velozmente y se despedia -"te veo mañana"

"Ah...Si.."-dijo el para luego hacer lo mismo y dirigerse por la otra escalera ya que resultaria algo incomodo bajar por la misma

"...Kaito...idiota..."-murmuro para si la aguamarina mientras se secaba las lagrimas

* * *

Me sentia tan tonta, pense que Kaito me amaba cuando no, es tan dificil explicar el sentimiento de ira, tristeza y aun mas el sentimiento de sentirme estos años que le he dedicado mi amor han sido una mentira,no puedo creerlo realmente ; ojala no hubiera venido este dia pero realmente me odio a mi misma por ponerlo confundido sobre sus sentimientos ; fue mi culpa mia aunque el dijo que tambien fue de el ; debi darme cuenta antes de mi gran error , ¿Porque no vi las malditas señales que el mundo me daba? , ¿Porque no vi que nuestra relacion no era como la de las demas parejas?,¿Porque no vi que algo andaba mal en nosotros? ,¿Porque porque porque porque?. Quizas si hubiera previsto esto antes no me hubiera pasado lo que me esta pasando ahora , yo por ser tan confiada , quizas el cuando estaba saliendo conmigo le gustaba otra chica pero el se quedaba callado perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz por estar conmigo, todo es mi culpa ; y pensar que esto es por Akaito , Akaito realmente gracias pero no puedo evitar odiarte de alguna manera por me divertia tanto con el pero no me di cuenta que era solo como amigos, realmente me siento tan avergonzada,tan estupida y lamentablemente me siento burlada por Kaito aunque se que esa no fue su intencion de ninguna no se que hacer , o como sobrellevar mi dolor , este dolor en mi pecho creo que es equivalente al dolor en mi tobillo que ahora siento aun mas profundo el dolor si pienso en el . Soy una tonta , que solo le importaba la felicidad misma que la de los demas , soy una idiota bastarda estupida que no merece tener amigos tan buenos como los que tengo pero asi es de cruel el destino Tambien me siento culpable por el dolor que seguro le cause a Neru , ya se como debe estar sintiendose ahora y no puedo evitar llorar por ella y por mi ya que nuestros amores no son y no seran correspondidos. Asi que aun con lagrimas en mi cara baje las escaleras rapidamente ya que lo unico que queria hacer era irme de la escuela y llorar en mi cuarto , en mi solitario cuarto donde podre maldecir todo lo que yo quiera pero sin querer me cai de las escaleras , lo cual me hizo llorar mas , y decidi quedarme sentada ahi en la esquina entre una escalera y la otra ; supongo que si alguien me ve me ignoraria ya que pueden importarle mis problemas a los demas ; ya no queria resistir mas mi llanto y lo solte todo en un instante mientras cubria mi rostro con mis rodillas y mi tobillo lo ponia un poco inclinado para poder detener el dolor pero eso no detuvo para nada el dolor que sentia mi corazon en ese momento.

* * *

Y mientras en otra parte de Tokyo...

"Mmm..¿Kaito,Miku no estaba contigo?"-pregunto curioso Akaito a su hermano

"Bueno veras...Hemos..terminado.."-murmuro el seriamente

"¡Eh! ¡Pero si a Miku le gustabas mucho..."-dijo el pelirrojo desconcertado

"Yo realmente era el que no sentia nada por ella...Fue mi culpa"-dijo Kaito con la cabeza hacia abajo

"Pero tampoco no te deprimas asi...Estoy seguro que ella entendio..."-dijo Akaito para luego dejar de caminar

"¿Akaito?"-pregunto su hermano algo preocupado por la reaccion de este

"Lo siento , pero olvide que tengo algo que hacer"-dijo el pelirrojo para correr de nuevo hacia la escuela dejando a su hermano muy confundido

* * *

Mientras Miku...

La aguamarina estaba llorando sin parar hasta que una voz cariñosa le dijo algo

"¿Porque alguien tan linda como tu esta llorando?-pregunto un rubio tiernamente mientras le secaba las lagrima con su dedo

"Eh..Pues..veras yo..."- contesto nerviosa y sonrojada la aguamarina por tal gentileza del rubio

"No llores , mas bonita te ves con una sonrisa"-dijo el rubio para luego sonreirle tiernamente haciendola sonrojar

"Gra..Gracias..."-dijo Miku muy ruborizada tratando de sonreir

"Tranquila, creo que aun quieres llorar un poco mas ¿Cierto?"-dijo el rubio para luego abrazarla

"...Arigato..."-susurro ella para luego seguir llorando

Por un amor pasado del cual nunca podra recuperar , adios a su primer amor se le cruzaba por su cabeza a ella; pero el los brazos calidos de ese joven se sentia mejor , se sentia mas reconfortada ; ya que alguien la estaba escuchando con mucha atencion sin juzgarla , haciendola sentirse a salvo en esos calidos brazos que se extendian alrededor de su cuerpo de ella. Parecia el rubio que necesitaba ayudarla de alguna manera y no solo mirar como lloraba ya que el vio como muchos la pasaban sin decirle nada; el solo decidio hacerlo , sin esperar enamorarse a primera vista . El solo esperaba decirle que no llorara y que todas las cosas estarian bien,sin tener mucho contacto con ella ; pero su corazon se contradijo a si mismo cometiendo el acto de abrazarla y decirle que puede llorar , ya que el queria tenerla en sus brazos ; solo eso pedia el rubio , aunque sea usado como pañuelo de lagrima y que despues le olvidasen no le importaba ya que el realmente queria hacer sonreir a aquella chica con cabello de color muy poco comun, un hermoso color aguamarina ; ya que el solo queria verla sonreir honestamente sin pensar mucho las consecuencias de sus actos . Claro esta los celos son cuando alguien percibe una amenaza cuando un extraño se entromente con algo que le tambien son una muestra de amor hacia alguien por tener contacto con alguien que no sea la persona son lo que estaba sientiendo un pelirrojo viendo muy comodamente abrazados a Miku y a Len, los cuales no lo notaron mientras este fruncia el ceño y presionaba su puño. Pues el tan esperado momento con Miku para poder verla sonreir , y poder confortarla en momentos dificiles como este ; habian sido robados por un rubio el cual Akaito no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era y el porque actuaba tan cariñoso con Miku...Pero bueno...Misterios del universo...Ya que otro misterio seria ¿porque el se siente tan enfadado?.

_¿Quien este este chico?_


	4. EL nuevo enemigo aparece

Realmente era reconforatente estar con aquel chico que yo era un extraña para el pero me trataba como una amiga de siempre , siendo tan bueno y cariñoso; dandome animos , aunque raramente me sentia vigilada pero no me importaba ya que estaba muy feliz en los brazos del chicode hermoso cabello rubio, como podria explicarlo; me hacia sentir feliz, creo que es una felicidad que solo obtenia despues de haberle ganado una pelea a Akaito en la cual creia que todo estaba perdido y al final termino ganando y el comprandome un negi. Era muy lindo conocer gente tan buena y caballerosa por ahi de ves en cuando. Aun que mi dolor este ahi aun , siento que puedo mirar frente a frente a Kaito si alguien estaba ahi conmigo para animarme y evitar momentoa incomodos. Ahora tengo la confianza de poder contarle a Gumi esto , ya que se que es capaz de hacer un escandolo , estoy tan feliz que creo que puedo mencionarselo a Akaito y aunque el bromee y moleste no me hara sentir peor , solo me hara olvidarme de las cosas como las que paso hoy...¡Espera!¿Porque estoy pensando en ese pelirrojo que siempre me hace la vida imposible? ; de todas maneras le debo una ya que sin el hubiera seguido viviendo esta mentira , pude detenerla antes de que avanzara e hiciera mas daño a cualquiera de los ...y justo cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo y darle las gracias , fuimos interrumpidos por cierta personita...

"¿Disculpa se puede saber quien eres tu?-dijo un pelirrojo al parecer enfadado y alejandolo de Miku

"¿Eh?"-pronuncio mientras era jalado hacia atras - "Ah,disculpa; soy Len Kagamine"-dijo el formalmente al ser soltado por el pelirrojo -"¿Y tu eres...?"

"¡Akaito!"-pronuncio la aguamarina confundida por la reaccion de este

"Bueno si dejaron ya de ser tan emotivos, creo que puedo llevarmela a casa"-dijo Akaito mientras jalaba a Miku de un brazo para que se pare

"Hey...Espera mi tobillo..."-dijo ella para luego soltar un chillido y poner una mueca de dolor

"Ah, ¿Estas bien?"-pregunto muy preocupado Len mientras la ayudaba a pararse a Miku

"¡Miku!"-dijo el pelirrojo arrepentido por sus acciones pero viendo a Len tan cariñoso con ella volvieron los celos asi que sin previo aviso cargo a Miku en sus brazos.

"Woah , ya bajame ; esta muy alto aqui"-se quejo Miku

"Bien, nos vamos a casa...Gracias por..."-Akaito se aclaro la garganta dirigiendose a Len -" Cuidarla"-dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su cara para luego llevarse a Miku pero antes...

"¡Ah, espera!; señorita aun no se como se llama"-dijo Len antes de que Akaito se lleve a Miku

"Dime Miku..."-grito la aguamarina hasta que desaparecio de la vista del rubio

* * *

Fue un largo camino hacia mi casa ya que digamos que queda un poco lejos de la escuela, pero Akaito no parecia para nada fatigado con estar cargandome a mi cuando bajo las escaleras para ir por su mochila y por la fue algo lindo que el hiciera eso por mi aun no se me quitaba de la cabeza porque actuo tan antisocial con Len, el que es un buen chico y me ayudo cuando estaba triste; ni siquiera me dejo despedirme. Akaito a veces puede ser tan idiota realmente que molesto es este ya todo me daba igual ; ya tenia mas cosas que preocuparme por temas referentes a el que al final solo terminare dando vueltas. Bueno en fin...quisiera haber pasado mas tiempo con Len; no se...es como si...supiera como alegrar a una mujer o que no este triste ; el me ayudo mucho a pesar de no conocerlo bien ; parecia un chico de mi edad, de seguro que el estaba en una de esas dos aulas ; lastima que no hemos tocado juntos ya que si no hubieramos sido grandes amigos...Ya que en mi salon los chicos son idiotas ...y si me refiero a Akaito y Kaito...es broma...bueno...solo es broma la parte de Kaito. Mmm como se decia eso que era primero...Rabia,negacion,aceptacion ; ni modo no me acuerdo de nada pero supongo que estoy en el proceso de rabia ya que me siento un poco enfadada, aunque sea no estoy en la de sorprende la tranquilidad de Akaito no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que me cargo y me separo de Len...Me pregunto si habre hecho algo malo que lo molestara y actue asi conmigo y...¿Pero que estoy pensando si el tiene toda la culpa? , primero me secuetra, y segundo ¿Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra? ; que se cree este baka ya me puso furiosa , quiero que me baje para no pasar humillacion y deberle un favor a este pelirrojo , ¡Debo hacer que me baje ahora!

"Hey Akaito..."-dijo ella mientras era cargada por el

"¿Que quieres ahora?"-dijo el de mal humor

"Que me bajes , reverendo imbecil"-reclamo ella

"Idiota..."-murmuro el para luego decirle a ella : "Te llevare a tu casa ya que tu tobillo se encuentra mal"

"...¿Ya te enterastes..?"-pregunto ella en voz baja

"Pues si te refieres a eso , si me he enterado"-dijo Akaito hasta que se le cruzo por la cabeza -"¿Acaso ese rubio tambien lo sabe y por eso te abrazo?"

"Ah...No pues veras..."-dijo ella algo nerviosa y sonrojada cosa que noto al instante Akaito

"Esta es tu casa ¿cierto?"-pregunto el no queriendo escuchar mas

"Ah...Si ya puedes bajarme"-dijo ella para luego Akaito abrir su puerta de una patada-"¿¡Q..Que haces?"

"Mira que peligrosa es tu casa , pude abrir la puerta de una patada ; no te preocupes la reparare"-dijo el pelirrojo buscando excusas para quedarse

"Pero no tenias porque ser tan..."-fue interrumpida la aguamarina ya que el pelirrojo la tiro hacia la cama -"¡Idiota!"

"tranquila ya estoy arreglando la puerta"-dijo mientras cuadraba la puerta y la volvia a patear

"...Estupido.."-murmuro ella

"Tonta.."-respondio el

"No entendio que rayos sucede contigo"-renego la aguamarina mientras el pelirrojo solo se limito a sacarle la lengua

"Voy a curarte el tobillo ¿Donde tienes el botiquin?"-pregunto el sin hacer caso omiso a lo que dijo anteriormente Miku

"Ahi"-señalo ella una esquina

"De acuerdo"-dijo el para luego sacar todo lo necesario para curar a Miku -"Esto va a doler un poco"-dijo el con un algodón y alcohol para la herida de ella

"M..Me duele"-dijo ella mientras le echaban alcohol

"Tranquila...Ya esta ; ahora solo te pondre una venda"-dijo mientras le vendaba el tobillo

"...G..Gracias Akaito"-dijo Miku algo sonrojada

"No hay de que , ahora por ser buena niña ; toma un negi"-dijo el sonriendo

"¡Yay! ¡Akaito no es tan malo despues de todo!"-celebro la aguamarina mientras comia su negi

"...¿Estas bien con lo que paso con Kaito?"-pregunto el pelirrojo echandose a su lado

"...Ya estoy mejor de lo que estaba hace un rato.."-dijo ella sonriendo

"Mmm ...Te besaria si pudiera pero te hice una promesa"-dijo Akaito con una sonrisa picara en su cara

"B..Baka"-respondio muy sonrojada la aguamarina

"A menos que tu quieras..."-dijo el tomandola de la barbilla

"N..No.."-murmuro ella muy sonrojada -"¡No quiero!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada empujando la cara de Akaito con sus manos

"Eso dolio.."-dijo el un poco divertido por la reaccion de Miku

"G..Gomen..no fue mi intencion hacerte daño..."-dijo ella sintiendose culpable

"No te preocupes.."-dijo el sonriendo

"Mmm...bueno cambiando de tema...¿Ya no molestaras a Neru cierto?"-pregunto algo molesta Miku

"No, porque laguien mas ya tiene mi corazon"-dijo Akaito haciendola sonrojar a proposito

"Y...Ya te dije que la carrera no es por eso, simplemente lo hice por Neru"-dijo ella seriamente quitandole la sonrisa de satisfaccion de la cara de Akaito.

"...Entonces quiero mi corazon de vuelta"-dijo el , luego se puso encima de Miku

"¿Akaito?"-dijo la aguamarina muy confundida

"Hace mucho robastes mi corazon..Y lo quiero de vuelta..."-dijo Akaito para luego sujetar sus dos manos de la aguamarina poniendolas contra la cama -"Y si no me devuelves mi corazon...te robare el tuyo a besos"

"P..Pero dijistes que no me besarias por un semestre"-trataba de salvar sus labios de los de Akaito

"Mmm...Creo que puedo hacer una excepcion por este dia dado lo que ha sucedido"-dijo el pelirrojo acercandose peligrosamente a los labios de la aguamarina

"P..Pero...yo..no puedo..."-fue interrumpida la aguamarina por el suave beso de Akaito

"Te ves mas linda cuando estas callada"-dijo Akaito despues de haberla besado para luego darle otro beso

"Y asi estuvieron beso tras beso , cada vez que les faltaba oxigeno se detenian por un momento solo para luego continuar;no dejandola moverse por ningun motivo aunque Miku se resisitia como tanto podia pero se fue acostumbrando ya que sin querer la aguamarina empezo a probar los labios de Akaito mientras este le besaba correspondiendole un poco.Y al parecer le gusto un poco, ya que luego le empezo a corresponder mas inconscientemente , al ver esto el pelirrojo ,dandole tiempo para respirar,la miro con un poco de ternura en sus ojos y tuvo una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

"Tu corazon ya es mio"- dijo Akaito en su sonrisa de satisfaccion

Luego le dio un ultimo beso ; uno muy largo, quizas el nunca antes visto pero el sabor tan dulce que saboreaban los dos era casi irresistible ; hasta que Miku decidio detener aquel beso , pero cuando lo iba a hacer se dio cuenta que no le quedaban excusas de porque lo detendria si hasta ella lo estaba disfrutando; asi que decidio darle una probada mas a los labios del pelirrojo a lo cual ella estaba sumamente sonrojada a no poder mas . Finalmente el pelirrojo la solto y se despidio para luego irse; dejando a una muy confundida aguamarina en su cama quien aun seguia muy sonrojada por aquellos besos que habia recibido por parte de Akaito y se puso a contar cuantos ella habia al final no le dio importancia y se imagino a una cara que le calmase en momentos asi , una cara que no sea de Akaito ; Si no la cara de aquel rubio que logro calmarla , ella pensando que la sacaria de dudas pensar en el y fue todo lo contrario ya que sintio como que estaba recordando cuando Akaito fue a empujar a Len lejos de ella.

_¿A caso eso fueron celos?_


	5. Perdidos en el lujo de amar

¡Ahhh..!Realmente estoy tan molesta porque Akaito hace cosas que luego me hacen querer ser tragada por la tierra; no importa, tengo que ignorarlo...¡No puedo evitar que me queme la cara recordando lo sucedido con este idiota!; Oh dios este es una sensacion tan extraña , que nunca habia sentido ni cuando estaba con Kaito me sentia asi, y lo peor fue que me gusto aqul beso se me volvio adictivo, maldicion , Akaito Shion no me engañaras con tus estupidos juegos solo para tener a una chicas mas a tu favor , no voy a caer en sus perverso juego y darle el Harem que tanto prohibo a mi misma sonrojarme si veo a Akaito , debo actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido; si ya me robo mi primer beso puedo con esto , ¡Vamos! yo soy Miku Hatsune y no me preocupare por idioteces como estas por un idiota como Akaito. Solo debo ignorarlo y pelear como siempre lo hacemos...Aunque me pregunto si cuando dijo que mi corazon era de el a que rayos de se referia...Akaito baka solo me hara confundir mas y deprimirme , ¡no me haras mas daño familia Shion!; Ya tuve bastante con uno no creo soportar a otro dolor de corazon...Aunque...Len me ayudo en eso...¡Ya se! ; le dare un regalo por ayudarme de esa manera...Pero tengo que hacer el regalo sea especial , hoy tengo tiempo extra ya que iremos de paseo como aliste mi mochila antes puedo mmm nose...hacerle unos chocolates quizas...Ah..pero seria demasiado comprometedor y no me dejaria demostrar lo que en serio quiero agradecerle el es un buen amigo y...etto...¡Ah!Me estoy sonrojando demasiado , demonios...En fin creo que hare unos chocolates. Aunque...hay cierta personita que no converse sobre el de el tema pero aun asi le preparare algo a ese despues de hacer lo que me propuse me puse mi uniforme escolar , esta vez me puse unos lindo moños en mis coletas y decidi ir rapidamente a mi escuela ya que se me hacia tarde

"¡Gumi!"- grito la aguamarina al saludar a su amiga peliverde quien estaba ya subiendo al bus para aquel corto viaje

"¡Miku!¡Ven te quiero presentar a..."-estaba a punto de decir el nombre la peliverde cuando fue interrumpido por este

"¡Miku!"-saludo el rubio acercandose a ella dandole un fuerte abrazo combinado con un salto

"Oh,Len; ¿Te pasaron en mi clase?"-pregunto muy contenta Miku

"Si"-dijo Len infantilmente mientras seguia abrazando a Miku

"Mocoso,¿Podrias soltarla?"-dijo un Akaito de muy mal humor

"Ehhh , ¿Porque? ; ayer te la llevastes ahora me toca a mi estar con ella"-se quejo el rubio mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la aguamarina

"Oh, chicos veo que ya conocen a Len ; es un estudiante de otra aula pero lo pasaron a la nuestra a pedido de el"- dijo Gumi

"Si que bueno"-dijo AKaito siendo sarcastico -"Ahora si..Separate de Mikuuuu"-decia el pelirrojo mientras jalaba de un lado a Len para que la soltara

"No la soltareeee"-dijo el aferrandose con fuerza a Miku

"Chicos me caigo...!"-dijo la aguamarina para luego caerse encima de esto teniendo una posicion muy comprometedora

"¡Tsk!Miku idiota"-murmuro el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado quien tenia a Miku encima

"¿Miku estas bien?"-pregunto Len algo sonrojado ya que se encontraba encima de ella

"S..Si estoy bien..."-murmuro ella con timidez y muy sonrojada -"¿Podrian moverse por favor?...Me siento acosada"-dijo ella algo nerviosa a lo cual la peliverde se burlo enseguida

"Lo siento"-dijo Len para luego ayudarla a levantarse

"Sigo aqui"-dijo Akaito quien jalo a Miku haciendo que esta caiga a su regazo

"¡Akaito!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada

"¿Pueden irse?Vamos a hablar a solas"-dijo Akaito molesto

"Ven ven vamonos Len"-dijo Gumi riendose sospechando cosas

"Ah, esta bien...Te veo en el bus Miku"-dijo Len descontento mientras era jalado por Gumi para subir al bus

"Akaito dejame ya , estamos armando un escandalo...Luego los rumores..."-fue interrumpida Miku por un beso en la nuca sorpresivo de Akaito

"Ya se,ya se no tienes porque repetirlo tantas veces"-dijo el renegando

"P..Pero estas tan cerca..."-murmuro ella muy sonrojada

"Oh vamos sabes que esto no es lo mas cerca que he estado de ti"-dijo en con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Y eso por culpa de quien?"-respondio ella avergonzada

"Tambien fue tuya...recuerda bien..."-dijo el mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

"D...Deberias soltarme ya...vamos a llegar tarde.."-dijo Miku dejandose abrazar por este pero aun asi quejandose muy ruborizada

"..No sabes que dia es hoy...¿Cierto?"-dijo Akaito mirandola seriamente a los ojos

"Ah,¿ pues hoy es acaso tu cumpleaños?...no espera lo hubiera recordado ya que es igual al de Kaito...Mmm dejame pensar"-decia ella mientras se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos

"Tonta"- dijo el para luego soplar en la oreja de ella

"¡Geez! , No hagas eso"-se quejo la aguamarina

"¿Te molesta?"-dijo el un tanto divertido

"Si , me molesta"-contesto firmemente ella

"Igual me molesta que no recuerdes este dia , que supongo que para las chicas deberian ser importantes"-dijo el para luego soltarla no sin antes decirle -"Hoy estamos 14 de febrero...deduce tu el resto"

"Idiota"-dijo ella pero Akaito no llego a escuchar, luego se subio rapidamente en el bus en el cual no se encontraba Akaito ya que eran tantos estudiantes y no llegaron a tocar en el mismo autobus , aunque la aguamarina se sintio algo aliviada por eso.

* * *

El viaje fue una tortura ya que me toco sentarme al lado de Akaito , pues el asiento adyacente a el era el unico vacio asi que no podia hacer nada al fin , para mi suerte Gumi y Len se sentaban adelante mio asi que en vez de platicar con el idiota ese; podia conversar muy divertida con Gumi y Len , y desconozco la razon pero cada vez que le sonreia a Len, Akaito me jalaba hacia su costado haciendome apoyar en su hombro lo cual me hacia molestarme y lamentablemente no podia evitar sonrojarme por eso. Luego cuando el profesor se puso a hablarnos y yo como siempre no tuve ni la mas minima intencion de ponerle atencion , me puse a pensar en 14 de febrero...14 de febrero...14 de febrero...¿Se celebraba algo si quiera?...Mmm me suena...San...San y algo mas era... aver concetrate Miku...San...San Valen...¡Espera que! No me digas que hoy estamos ...

"¡San valentinnnnnnnn!"-grito la aguamarina en el bus por lo cual todos le miraron raro y se rieron

"¿Que sucede Miku, porque tan sorprendida?"-pregunto la peliverde riendose

"Miku...¿No sabias que hoy dia estabamos san valentin?"-dijo Len carcajeandose

"Por supuesto que esta estupida lo olvido"-dijo Akaito renegando quien pensaba que no tendria su chocolate de san valentin..Bueno por parte de Miku ya que las demas un poco mas y se ponen a hacer fila por darle chocolates

"N..No lo olvide"-dijo Miku para no quedar como un despistada -"Yo sabia muy bien que hoy es san valentin , solo expresaba mi alegria en aquel grito que di"-dijo ella convenciondolos por completo menos al pelirrojo

"¿Asi, y a quien le trajistes chocolates?"-pregunto muy dudoso Akaito

"Ah..P..Pues a quien preguntas...Pues esta claro...¡Que a Len!-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente por que no noten su mentira mientras sacaba de su mochila una cajita de chocolates -"Toma esto Len"-dijo ella

"Oh, m...muchas gracias Miku"-dijo muy sonrojado Len

"Que linda eres Miku, regalandole chocolates al chico nuevo y no a tu mejor amiga"-dijo Gumi con sarcasmo pegado en la frente

"G..Gomen no tuve tiempo para hacer mas"-dijo ella calmando a su amiga -"No te preocupes te comprare zanahorias.."

"¡Yay! Viva , te quiero amiga"-dijo la peliverde emocionada

"Mmm ¿Y para mi no hay cierto?"-dijo realmente enfadado Akaito

"Ah claro que..."-fue interrumpida la aguamarina

"No importa, estoy seguro de que deben saber muy mal"-dijo Akaito molestandola

"¡Pues bien! ¡No te dare ninguno para nada!"-gruño Miku por el comportamiento de Akaito

"Como quieras"- dijo el para luego poner en silencio a estos dos mirando cada uno a un sentido diferente sin cruzar miradas.

* * *

AKaito en serio puede ser realmente estupido, iba a darles chocolates; pero dijo que seguramente sabian mal ademas de que me interrumpio , maldito idiota muchos se sentirian halagados con recibir chocolates , pero debi venir eso ya que el esta tan acostumbrado a recibir chocolates de las demas niñas por dia de san cualquier manera no le dare nada por ser tan idiota , es un imbecil . Ni siquiera los ha probado y dicen que saben mal...Y eso que me esforze preparandolos y poniendoles relleno para que sepan mejor...No no y no ; no voy a sentirme triste por esto , yo merezco que me traten mejor asi que si Akaito no desea los chocolates se las dare a Len luego, porque se veria descortes ya que Gumi queria chocolates pero el sentimiento con que los hice es diferente para cada persona , por ejemplo los chocolates de Len los hice con sentimientos de sincero agradecimiento por ayudarme en una situacion cambio los chocolates de Akaito...demonios aun no puedo evitar sonrojarme y no se porque...bueno por ahora solo me han dado ganas de patear los chocolates que le hice pero se supone que debo calmarme y ademas no deberia desperdiciar mi precioso trabajo de chocolates cuales saben exquisitamente.

"Chicos ya llegamos , por favor agrupense de a dos con el compañero de a lado"-dijo el profesor haciendo que los alumnos bajen

"Que molestia"-murmuro Akaito

"Maldicion..."-murmuro la aguamarina

Y despues de un rato mientras aun seguian bajando del bus...

"Wow, este lugar es realmente lindo , lastima que tenga que compartirlo contigo"-dijo la aguamarina de mal humor

"Lo mismo digo, cariño"-respondio el pelirrojo siendo sarcastico

"Estupido"-dijo ella

"Idiota"-dijo el

"Eres un..¿Eh?"-exclamo la aguamarina mientras se apoyaba en una pared de madera de por ahi que al parecer se estaba cayendo con todo y pared

"¡Miku!"-exclamo rapidamente el pelirrojo para sostenerla de la mano pero cayo con ella hacia lo profundo del bosque

Despues de un rato...

"Ah...¿Pero donde estoy?"-murmuro la aguamarina para si y luego vio que el pelirrojo la tenia agarrada -"¡Akaito! ¿estas bien?"-dijo ella muy preocupada

"Claro que si...Solo fueron unos pocos metros de caida pero aun asi imposibles de escalar"-respondio el para luego soltarla

"Bueno...¿Que se supone que hagamos?"-pregunto confundida la aguamarina

"¿Acaso que crees que ya me ha pasado esto?"-respondio molesto Akaito

"L..Lo siento...no fue mi intencion molestarte solo queria...Gomen"-dijo ella desanimandose

"Esta bien...lo siento"-dijo el para luego abrazarla haciendola sonrojar

"G..Gracias"-dijo ella sonriendo sintiendose animada

"Mmm ¿Crees que vengan por nosotros pronto?"-pregunto Akaito

"Supongo...ya que en este sitio es demasiado normal que empieze a llov..."-fue interrumpida la aguamarina por una fuerte lluvia

"Esto no podria haber salido peor"-comento Akaito

"En eso si tienes razon"-murmuro Miku

"Ven busquemos algo donde refugiarnos"-dijo Akaito mientras la tomaba de la mano y jalaba hacia Dios sabe donde

"¿Akaito sabes hacia donde vamos?"-pregunto ella curiosa

"No, ni la menor idea ; pense que corriendo un poco encontrariamos una cueva . Como en las peliculas"-dijo el como si nada

"¡Akaito!"-se quejo ella

"Pero mira ahi hay un lugar donde poder refugiarnos asi que no te preocupes"-dijo señalando una pequeña cueva

"B..Bueno"-contesto ella mientras le sigue para luego sentarse al lado de el en la cueva

"Aca estaremos mejor mientras nos busquen"-comento el pelirrojo

"Y..ya veo.."-murmuro ella

"Mmm...supongo que no querras que nos besemos para mantener calentitos los labios ¿cierto?"-dijo el pelirrojo molestandola

"C..Claro que no"-respondio al instante ella muy sonrojada

"...Mala suerte"- susurro para si el pelirrojo , luego decidio cambiar de tema casualmente -"Hey Miku...¿A ti te gusta ese rubio?"

"¿Eh?...T..¿Te refieres a Len?-dijo ella algo sonrojada -"N..no me gusta...c..creo"- a lo cual dijo el pelirrojo fruncio el ceño por el "Creo"

"Me apiado de ese mocoso, pobrecito tuvo que comer esos chocolates sin una pausa , lo vas a matar de indigestion"-dijo Akaito molesto por celos

"¡Idiota!"-dijo ella parandose enfadada y sacando una pequeña bolsita de tu mochila -"¿Ves esto?Son tus chocolates pero por comportarte asi conmigo prefiero que se detruyan"-dijo ella mientras los arrojaba al suelo dejando al pelirrojo al go desconcertado.

"...Ya veo..."-dijo el mientras que la aguamarina se sento en una esquina ya que queria estar lo mas lejos posible de Akaito -"...No saben como pensaba...Saben bien"-dijo el mientras recojia la bolsita con los chocolates adentro y los comia un por uno delicadamente

"Te dije que no sabian mal"-dijo la aguamarina sin dirigirle la mirada siguiendo volteada mirando la pared de la cueva sentada

"...Lo siento"-susurro Akaito mientras le abrazaba de sorpresa a la aguamarina

"...Akaito"-fue lo que dijo Miku al reaccionar

"Lo siento en serio...solo fueron celos"-dijo el susurrando tiernamente al oido de la aguamarina

"C..¿Celos?"-pregunto ella muy confundida y sonrojada

"Olvida esa parte , solo perdoname"-dijo el

"E..Esta bien Akaito"-dijo ella siendo volteada pero reacciono rapidamente para no ser besada por Akaito -"¿Pensastes que caeria tan facil?"

"Mmm me atrapastes"-murmuro el para luego agarrar la bolsita y seguir comiendo

"¿Que se puede hacer contigo?"-murmuro ella

"...Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo"-dijo el pelirrojo en un tono seductor

"A..¡A eso no me referia!"-exclamo avergonzada la aguamarina

"Mm..entonces creo que puedes darme de comer tus chocolates en la boca"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara

"Si claro...en tus sueños"-dijo ella

"Es eso o besarte , tu eliges"-dijo Akaito

"Esta bien esta bien ; te dare en la boca comer chocolates"-dijo ella algo sonrojada

"Gracias"-dijo el para luego darle la bolsita a Miku quien tuve que darle de comer en la boca dejandolo a el satisfecho

Y no muy despues los encontraron dandose de comer chocolates el uno al otro con la cara embarrada como si hubiera sido a proposito "Calcular mal" y darle en otro lugar cercano en la boca manchandose la cara de chocolate. Pero no le dieron mucha importancia ya que por fin los habian encontrado, tampoco importaba que Akaito lamiera la mejilla de Miku que estaba embarrada de chocolate haciendola sonrojar ; ya que al llegar de vuelta al auto bus actuarian como si no hubiese pasado nada aunque ellos ya muy bien lo recordaban y el pelirrojo es quien atesora ese recuerdo. Finalmente el bus dejo a todos en sus casas para poder descansar del largo dia aunque la aguamarina se arrepentia de no poder haber visto el lugar por haber estado perdida , tampoco la paso tan mal con Akaito ; como decirlo; al parecer la aguamarina durmio con una sonrisa recordando su aventura de ese mismo dia ; Al parecer...ella se divertio mucho

_¿Deberia ignorar esta extraña sensacion que siento?_


	6. Una falsa confesion

Despues de todos los acontecimientos, los dias fueron mas tranquilos y pasaron realmente rapidos; todo era normal , mi clasica pelea con Akaito , los retos que me hacia Gumi y tenia que que contestarle o darle mil zanahorias, conversar con Len mientras sin razon alguna Akaito me jalaba de vuelta a mi sitio y dicerme que me quedara quieta; ademas ya no tengo problemas con Kaito; aunque no se junta ya tanto con nosotros nos llevamos bien ...Y me entere que esta saliendo con Meiko , ahora es una ex-fan de Akaito ya que ella siempre me decia que le gustaria encontrar a alguien como Akaito pero mas tierno y bueno , Kaito seria el indicado para me pregunto si estaba bien con eso y yo le dije que no pasaba nada que con Kaito ya todo se habia quedado en el pasado , pues si eso es cierto ; Kaito y yo ya no eramos pareja pero de el aprendi muchas cosas y cuando estaba pensando en esto que sin darme cuenta me hundi en mis pensamiento sin hacerle caso a lo que Akaito me decia , trato de besarme pero por suerte lo logre esquivar:Y bueno...Ademas de los multiples besos que Akaito trataba de darme (Y ya se me estaban haciendo anormales) a los pocos dias me lleve una gran sorpresa, Len se me confeso , pero yo no lo queria como algo mas ; yo sabia muy bien que el era una buena persona,era gracioso , cariñoso,amigable y un adicto a los platanos...Lo cual me era muy gracioso ; pero no podia aceptar esos sentimiento , ya que lamentablemente no los correspondia tuve que ser precisa y directa asi que no me quedaba de otra que tener que rechazar esa propuesta, luego el pregunto si tenia novia y le conteste con la verdad; Luego dijo que el no se rendiria, hasta que yo consiga un novio ahi ya creera su derrota.

Y un dia cualquiera de clases...

"Miku, de aqui vamos a ver una nueva tienda de pasteles"-comento la peliverde a su amiga

"Ah,claro no estaria mal"-respondio la aguamarina

"Gumi ¿Puedes venir un momento? ; Necesito que me ayudes en unas cuantas cosas"-dijo Neru quien llamaba a Gumi desde lejos

"Ah, claro"-respondio ella -"Miku , te veo en el salon de clases"-dijo ella para luego irse con Neru

"Ah...Me quede sola"-penso en voz alta Miku , luego decidio dar un paseo por el jardin de su escuela -"_Mmm este lugar es mas grande de lo que recordaba"_-pensaba la aguamarina mientras caminaba para darse una sorpresa de un pelirrojo conversando o mas bien discutiendo con un rubio asi que ella secretamente se escondio detras de unos arbustos ya que la conversacion le parecia interesante.

"¿Bueno y se puede saber para que me llamastes,mocoso?"-dijo de mal humor Akaito

"Mmm...¿Te enterastes de la noticia?"-dijo Len tratando de molestarlo

"¿Cual noticia?"-pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de ser indiferente

"Pues..Me confese a Miku"-dijo el rubio haciendolo enfadar

"Tu...mocoso maldito, desgraciado, eres un hijo de..."-iba a decir eso y mucho mas el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido

"Ya, no digas mas ; en vez de preocuparte por insultarme deberias preocuparte de como volver al juego"-dijo Len con una sonrisita en su cara

"...No se de que me hablas"-respondio el pelirrojo a punto de irse

"Espera...Ella me rechazo asi que aun tienes oportunidad"-dijo Len firmemente quien vio una luz de alegria en los ojos de Akaito

"Oh, ya veo ¿Entonces que puedo hacer por ti?"-pregunto amistosamente Akaito

"Mas bien que puedes hacer por ti..."-murmuro el rubio poniendose serio - "Akaito, se honesto, ¿A ti te gusta Miku?"-pregunto el curioso

"...Si"-contesto como si nada el pelirrojo

"Woah, pense que tendria que forzarte a decirme la verdad ; nunca pense que seria tan facil"-comento el rubio

"Pues no tienes que hacerlo"-respondio Akaito -"¿Es todo lo que querias saber?"

"Mmm pues si.."-dijo Len

"Esta bien...Vamos a clases"-dijo calmadamente Akaito

"Ok"-exclamo el rubio siguiendo al pelirrojo

Y mientras tanto la aguamarina segui muy sonrojada en su escondite -"_Y..Yo le..._"-estaba pensando-"¡¿Yo le gustooooooooooo?"-grito Miku muy ruborizada

* * *

No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a la cara ,en verdad no me lo creo ; creo que solo le jugo una broma cruel a Len para que no haga mas preguntas de quien le gusta ; las razones de porque yo no le gusto son muy altas las principales serian que siempre paramos peleando, no soy su tipo de chica, ademas de que es un playboy esta incapacitado de tener una relacion que es sumamente , completamente, y exactamente imposible que yo le guste a Akaito Shion. La unica forma que le gusto a el es solo para pelear o molestar , solo para eso ; Estoy muy segura de que el prefiere mujeres mas experimientadas...No como yo que solo he tenido una relacion de novios y ademas sin beso en toda mi vida claro que estoy refiriendo a Kaito ; aun asi ya no importa lo que haga o diga seguro que si le pregunto que fue eso me dira que si le gusto solo para hacerme sonrojar ya que a el le encanta hacer eso , molestarme en todas las manera existentes o posibles. Hoy dia vamos a jugar baloncesto, asi que fue otro de los muchos retos que me dio Neru pero a la primera jugada atrape la pelota con la cabeza , creo que seguia muy distraida con esa falsa confesion de Akaito ¿Porque me afecta tanto? En fin , al terminar en juego me ordenaron ayudar a guardar las pelotas con Akaito y realmente sentia que el ambiente se volvia mas y mas incomodo...

"...Miku"-murmuro Akaito mientras recogia las pelotas

"¿¡Si!"-respondio muy nerviosa como si hubiera hecho algo malo

"Nada solo es que..desde el refrigerio has estado muy callada , solo eso"-dijo Akaito sospechando algo

"Oh, es que no veo motivo para hablar"-dijo ella con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro muy obviamente falsa

"...¿Es acaso por lo que Len se te confeso?"-pregunto el haciendo su voz mas suave

"N..No..claro que no , nada de eso"-dijo ella muy nerviosa mientras tomaba un balon y rapidamente se iba al almacen tratando de evitar a Akaito pero este le siguio

"..O es acaso...Que escuchastes lo que yo y Len conversabamos"-susurro al oido de la aguamarina quien la encerro contra la pared

"¡A..Akaito!"-exclamo ella quien estaba de espaldas por estar guardando las pelotas.

"Cuentame Miku..."-susurro el aun mas sensual como nunca lo habia hecho antes

".."-murmuro ella quien estaba muy sonrojada

Y de pronto las puertas del almacen se cerraron

"¿Eh?¿Que fue eso?"pregunto confundido el pelirrojo mirando hacia atras mientras aun tenia bien encerrada a Miku contra la pared

"¿Como que eh? Ve y abre las puertas"-reclamo Miku esperando que la liberaran

"Esta bien"-dijo el luego para liberarla y tratar de abrir la puerta pero se dio con una ingrata sorpresa -"No se abren"-dijo el con una cara inexpresiva

"¿!Eh?"-exclamo la aguamarina

"Creo que estaremos aqui , encerrados en la oscuridad y solos , por un largo rato"-comento Akaito sentadose al costado de ella con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su cara

"...¡Nooo!"-exclamo la aguamarina para rapidamente ir a golpear la puerta -"Saquenme de aqui , saquenme de aqui, saquenme de aqui"-gritaba ella mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta intentando empujarla

"Miku...debistes quedarte con tu ropa de deportes"-murmuro Akaito muy sonrojado

"¿Eh?¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto Miku confundida

"A que pude verte la ropa interior , niña dibujos de puerrito"-dijo Akaito sacandole la lengua

"I..Idio..."-Miku tomo aire para poder gritar con muchas ganas -"¡Idiota...!"

Y eso hizo reir al pelirrojo pero luego puso una expresion seria -"Bueno...ahora puedes decirme lo que te preocupa"

"N..no se a que te refieres"- exclamo la aguamarina

"Muy bien sabes a lo que me refiero"-respondio el

"...Bueno entonces...¿eso era una confesion real?"- pregunto ella muy sonrojada

"...¿Porque? ¿Te pone nerviosa?"-dijo el con ganas de molestarla

"N..no , es solo que..."- murmuro ella

"¿Es solo que...?"-pregunto el mientras la tomaba de la mejilla

"..A...Akaito..."-murmuro ella muy sonrojada

"Se honesta conmigo o ya sabras que te hago despues"-dijo Akaito con una sonrisa en su cara

"¿Eh?¿Eso es una amenaza?"-pregunto confundida ella

"Mas bien un consejo"-contesto el

"Es...solo que...etto..."-seguia tratando de buscar las mejores palabras

"..Simplemente es curiosidad"-respondio Miku

"Bueno entonces tu respuesta es la siguiente...Es tan cierto como es falso"-dijo el pelirrojo

"¿Eh?¿Entonces es cierto?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada

"¿Porque iba a serlo?"-contesto el

"..Entonces es falso.."-deducio ella

"No he dicho eso"-dijo Akaito quien luego tomo de la barbilla a Miku besandola

"¡Akaito! ¿Y tu promesa?"-dijo ella quien habia logrado separarse de el

"La he cumplido baka , todo este semestre no te he besado salvo por ese dia que fue una excepcion"-respondio el sonriendo -"Me pregunto como sera mi dia besandote diariamente"

"N..no lo haras , yo te esquivare"- respondio ella retandolo

"..Esos besos no iban en serio"-murmuro el

"SI, bien te creo"-dijo ella para luego sacarle la lengua

"Oh,¿Quieres probarme?"-dijo Akaito para luego abalanzarse sobre Miku

"Auch, ¿Que haces?"-dijo ella confundida

"Tu solo mira y aprende"-contesto el mientras empezo a besarla

La aguamarina aunque intento esquivar el beso no pudo ya que este iba en serio, ademas que quedo un poco hipnotizada por los encantadores ojos de Akaito que la miraban con ternura;Ella realmente queria soltarse al mismo tiempo pero tampoco queria hacerlo. Los dos estaban muy sonrojados, Akaito la tenia bien agarrada para que Miku no se soltara , pero luego la puerta fue abierta por , para su mala suerte, las personas que siempre les gusta dar las ultimas noticias en la escuela. Y claro que eran una pelirrosa y una rubia

"¿Chicos pero que estan haciendo?"-pregunto Rin muy sorprendida

"Oh, hola chicas"-dijo Akaito quien le fue interrumpido el beso

"¿A caso estan saliendo?"-dijo Luka muy curiosa

"N..No espera no es lo que parece.."-fue interrumpida la explicacion de la aguamarin por el pelirrojo

"¡Si!¡Estamos saliendo!"-dijo mientras la abrazaba

"A..Akaito ¡idiota!"

"Esto le encantara al articulo periodistico"-dijeron ellas

* * *

Y en pocos segundos la fama de que Akaito y estabamos saliendo se disperso por toda la escuela , ya que tenia 789 mensajes en mi correo electronico, y ademas 20 llamadas perdidas por Gumi, y una 27 por Len. Y las fans me habian enviado mas de 80 correo , mi casillero estaba repleto asi y eso que solo la noticia habia sido hace ya dos horas; si que progresan rapido esas chicas; tanto que me da rezando por el dia de mañana ya que juro que sus fanes me van a matar si o si , Akaito idiota; ademas que Kaito me envio un correo de voz para felicitarme por mi noviazgo con su hermano , si sera idiota...Bien saben que eso es imposible , Akaito idiota apenas te vea voy a matarte , bastardo infeliz , adios a mi vida de estudiante que dijo que iba a besarme diariamente...Voy a tener que ser mas precavida con el...

_Y ahora que el semestre termino..._

_¿Que es lo que ha cambiado en nuestra relacion de enemigos?_


	7. Un amor incomprendido

Tratare de ignorar a Akaito, y los rumores. Aunque ya me he preparado mi propio testamento :"Yo Miku Hatsune , dejo todos mis negis a quien sepa apreciarlos , mis cosas a Gumi y Len, y la culpa de mi muerte a Akaito Shion , tambien como conocido como chico playboy o conocido mas comun por mi como un idiota". Bueno eso ya lo puse debajo de mi cama , rapidamente baje las escaleras a por mi muerte ; me cambie rapidamente y me fui a clases sabiendo ya el infierno de acosadoras que me esperaban , pero cuando llegue extrañamente todo estaba muy tranquilo , ademas no encontraba ni a Gumi ni a Len ; a Akaito tampoco lo encontraba pero ni me moleste en buscarlo, es mejor que se den prisa que van a llegar por fin vi a Gumi era seguido por Len y este era seguido por el pelirrojo estupido. No se como pero pude notar que cargaban un gran letrero que al parecer lo habian paseado por toda la escuela ya que estaba un poco maltratado...

"¿Que es eso?"-pregunto curiosa la aguamarina

"Ah, ¿Quieres leerlo?"-dijo Gumi amigablemente mientras lo abria

"Por favor chicas sean buenos con Miku y no le acosen , ese es el deseo de Akaito hacia todas las chicas que sean lindas y que le quieran ver feliz"-dijo la aguamarina leyendo en voz alta

"Se nos ocurrio a mi y a Gumi ayer en la noche"-dijo Len no dandole credito a Akaito quien propuso hacer algo para que no molesten a Miku

"¿¡Pero que demonios!"-gruño Miku -"Ay no , que verguenza..."

"Hey , Miku buenos dias"-dijo el pelirrojo exigiendo un saludo de parte de la aguamarina

"Oh, Buenos dias Akaito"-dijo ella algo sorprendida de su amigable actitud con ella

"Mmmm...Esquiva esto"-dijo Akaito para luego agarrarla de la cintura y besarla a mas no poder, mientras que Miku muy sonrojada por el beso y tambien por que todos estaban mirando de seguro pensarian que son novios,aunque el beso fue sorpresivo ella lo tomo del cuello , si iba a quedar como su novia estaba bien , mientras ella no quedara en ridiculo y pensaran que besa mal ; asi que se paro de puntitas ella , correspondiendo el beso que a Miku le gustaba eso pero solo que no lo decia o mas bien no lo queria admitir, Akaito le encantaba aprovechar eso , pero por falta de oxigeno le decide soltarla

"...¿Te gusto?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada aunque intentando ocutarlo esperando una respuesta positiva

"No me sabria mal intentarlo de nuevo"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara mientras dejaba a los demas boquiabierta

"Ven tengo que decirte algo.."-dijo la aguamarin quien velozmente lo jalo de la mano y lo saco del aula.-"Aver...¿Dime porque rayos sigues besandome?-pregunto ella muy sonrojada y nerviosa

"Oh, con que tratabas de hacerte la dura"-murmuro Akaito

"N..no es eso , simplemente no voy a perder con el chico playboy del aula ; que siempre le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas..."-dijo ella bajando la voz poco a poco

"Ya te dije que no juego contigo"-dijo el mientras la empujaba contra la pared y la acorralaba

"N..no hagas eso, no sere...una mas del monton"-decia ella mientras trataba de empujarlo

"Miku eres tan indefensa...y debil...y tierna...y linda...y tan..."-se detuvo el por lo que estaba diciendo y sonriendo dijo -"Tan idiota..."

"Y...¡yo no soy idiota!"-reclamo ella mientras el rostro de Akaito se acercaba

"Miku...tengo que contarte un secreto.."-dijo el susurrando al oido de esta

"¿Q..Que?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada

"...La confesion de ayer era real"-susurro suavemente a su oido de ella para que escuche exactamente cada palabra

"E...eso no es cierto.."-respondio ella ruborizada

"¿Porque no podria ser cierto?"-pregunto el molesto por la reaccion de Miku

"Por..porque tu no eres de vivir de una sola mujer...si no de varias"-dijo ella firmemente

"¿Y que pasa si la mujer que me gusta es realmente maravillosa que todas las mujeres de la escuela?"-dijo Akaito tratando de hacerla entender

"Oh vamos , has inventado mejores cuentos...Eso ni una idiota te lo cree"-dijo ella

"Por eso dije que eras idiota..."-dijo el rapidamente para tomarla del menton y besarla , fue el mas tierno y calido beso que Akaito le habia dado, como si quisiera que ese sea el mejor beso de su vida , y lo mas sorprendente fue que la aguamarina en seguida lo correspondio , y despues de quedarse sin oxigeno y respirar un poco, se dieron otro, pero esta vez Akaito no la tenia atrapada , solamente la tenia de la cintura , si Miku quisiera si podia ir pero no lo hizo , es mas , ella lo tomo del cuello como la anterior vez en el aula , pero esta vez no tenia nada que demostrar a nadie , y tampoco nada que perder y cuando por fin se soltaron...

"¿Te gusto eso?"-dijo Akaito con una sonrisa en su cara

"..No me disgusto para nada"-contesto ella

"...Suficiente para mi"-respondio el pelirrojo para luego regresar de la mano con Miku hacia el aula dando la gran noticia que se supone que no era tan nueva para quienes no sabian la verdad...Miku y Akaito eran novios

* * *

Y despues ya de muchos años puedo recordar aun mi primer beso con Akaito,quien sigo conmigo despues de 10 largos años y espero que siga mas; el siempre es un cabeza hueca , pero logra compensarmelo con sus delicados besos que ahora son solo para mi ...Y claro , cuando el se sienta celoso yo tambien tendre que compensarcelo ...O mas bien consentirselo. Nuestra relacion no cambio mucho despues de ser novio ya que seguiamos insultandonos como siempre , pero lo unico que cambio es que sabiamos como nos sentiamos realmente y podiamos hacer cosas que inconscientemente siempre quisimos hacernos...Besarnos claro esta

Y quien sabe...Quizas en unos años mas ya no sea solo besarnos ¿cierto?; pues no me importara ya que mientras sea con el me sentire mas segura y alegre; Ya que el sabe como divertirme , aunque el mismo me hace enojar a veces... Pero eso no me importa aun asi le amo :"Nuestro amor es incomprendido" , es lo que me dijo Akaito cuando me pelee una vez con el ; lo que queria decir el es que mientras mas no insultemos es como decir , cielo,cariño,corazon o cosas como esas ; los cuales me divierten...

_Y cuando menos lo esperaba_

_Lo que creia sentir odio en realidad no lo era_

_Sino Amor_

_Es un hecho..._

_Del odio al amor hay un solo paso_

* * *

**:D ahora hare una reixmiku pero quierto tomarme semana de vacaciones de autora :D!**


End file.
